


what's it gonna be?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	what's it gonna be?

“We can’t keep this up forever, you know,”Trip says as Robbie slides into the booth with him and hands him a beer.

Robbie cocks an eyebrow.“Keep what up?”

“Flirting all evening and then pretending it never happened.”

Robbie chokes on his beer and flushes brightly, stammering nonsense once he’s done coughing.

“I’m not pushing for anything,”Trip says and offers a small smile.“But I’m not going on like this either. So: If you’re in, I’m in. If not, that’s cool, too.”

“Right.” Robbie fiddles with his bottle, blush deepening but then he smiles back.“I’m in, then.”


End file.
